WorkACTIVE-P is a high quality exploratory/developmental R21 preliminary outcome evaluation of an innovative multi-component intervention designed to raise energy expenditure and re-balance the disrupted energy balance equation of sedentary workplaces with a target of reducing workers' abdominal obesity. The multi-component intervention uses behavior change theory and technological advances to promote and track walking more and using a pedal desk workstation alternative in the sedentary workplace. This R21 addresses health risks associated with occupational sedentary behavior, specifically abdominal obesity, in Services Industry Sector and the Total Worker Health cross-sector of the National Occupational Research Agenda (NORA). WorkACTIVE-P is a continued exemplary effort of Research to Practice (r2p), building on our prior work with the Service Industry to implement and evaluate treadmill desks as workstation alternatives. Over the course of a 2-year period we will work closely with our Services Industry partner to identify, recruit, and randomly assign 40 low active (< 7,500 steps/day), overweight/obese sedentary full-time workers, 40-64 years of age, with abdominal obesity defined by waist circumference and at least one additional component of the metabolic syndrome (dyslipidemia, elevated blood pressure, and/or impaired fasting glucose), to a 3-month-long controlled trial with two arms: 1) a combined electronic behavior support program of walk more and pedal desk (WMPD, n=20), which, in addition to provision of a dedicated pedal desk in individual worker's office space, participants are supported to increase daily walking by at least 3000 steps/day; and 2) a usual working condition group (CON, n=20). The primary outcome is change in abdominal obesity operationalized as MRI-determined visceral adipose tissue (VAT). Secondary outcomes include changes in body weight, total adipose tissue, subcutaneous adipose tissue, blood pressure, blood lipids, fasting glucose and insulin, [HbA1c], free-living accelerometer-determined walking (steps/day and cadence), time spent in sedentary behavior, exercise (time spent at moderate-to-vigorous physical activity), and dietary intake. We will electronically track daily steps data for WMPD participants and also duration of use and cadence (rpm) of pedal desks. Layering a step-counting intervention on top of a pedal desk intervention permits a clear evaluation of their separate and combined dose-response effects. Daily electronic tracking of pedal desk use and steps/day via automatic internet-based software enables continuous tracking of both behaviors for tailored feedback, behavioral shaping, and evaluation purposes. The expected outputs and outcomes of WorkACTIVE-P include providing clear feasibility and preliminary effectiveness evidence for a combination of practical technology-supported products and programs for Service Industry employers and workers interested in addressing health risk exposures (and related health care costs) associated with occupational sedentary behavior.